Final Round
by darkrangerj
Summary: Both worlds were lost. But thanks to a secret Order, known by different names in the two worlds, something good could come of it. Perhaps there was still hope. And it would all start with another disturbance.
1. Intro

Water, Earth, Fire, Air...

A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away...

There was a disturbance...

FINAL ROUND: The Disturbance

Introduction

In the original time lines, Luke Skywalker was born to the Dark Jedi Anakin Skywalker and his mother Senator Padme Amidala. Aang was born to the Air Nomads and raised by monks. But all that changed. Luke fled into the desert to search for a lost droid, and Aang fled the Air Temple and his destiny as the Avatar. A cataclysmic storm struck both worlds. Luke and Aang were both seemingly killed. Darth Sidious took over the galaxy with Darth Vader at his side, and Fire Lord Ozai welcomed back his banished son Prince Zuko and began his reign as Phoenix King Ozai. Both worlds were lost. But thanks to a secret Order, known by different names in the two worlds, something good could come of it. Perhaps there was still hope. And it would all start with another disturbance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Star Wars, but I love them both dearly.**

Water, Earth, Fire, Air...

A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away...

There was a disturbance...

FINAL ROUND: The Disturbance

Chapter 1 - Panda Lily

CRASH! A raging storm surged through the Fire Nation internment camp. The smarter guards went running for cover, while those of lesser intelligence stayed to fight. They sensed that this storm was no ordinary storm. The clouds and thunder gathered into an ominous mound in the middle of the camp, roaring louder than before. Then the whole storm - every cloud and bolt and even the darkened sky - vanished in a heartbeat. The smart guards began to return, and those still lacking in intelligence edged toward the strange object in the center. For the briefest moment, the large craft appeared to look like what could only be described as a giant metal badger-mole. In truth, though, it was called the Millennium Falcon. It once belonged to a smuggler who got caught, and the new owners stole it from their own dark empire. In a flash, the craft was replaced by a larger model of Fire Nation Tank, painted white and bearing the emblem of a lotus flower instead of the typical flame.

"Intruder! You have trespassed in a Fire Nation internment camp! Exit your craft now with your weapons in sight! And no Bending!"

The hatch at the top of the tank opened with a loud creak, and a small green head with large ears poked out.

"Hmm," it replied with a gargling voice, "no weapons do we have, and bend we will not. Hmph!"

With that, the creature eased further out of the tank, and climbed slowly down to the ground. It was dressed in simple brown rags, and moved very slowly and painstakingly, as if very old. All it had with it was a tiny twig.

"Oomph!" he called out as he hit the dirt. "Hard this ground is! Obi-wan, out come!"

The man he referred to was an unseemly old man with white hair and a beard, and he was already getting out of the tank. He was dressed in old brown robes, and did not appear to have any weapons.

The Fire Nation guard spoke again, "Who are you? How did you get here?"

The taller guard next to him yelled angrily at him, "It doesn't matter how they got here! You're trespassers on private Fire Nation property. If you don't speak quickly, we'll have to arrest you!"

The old man named Obi-Wan waved his hand casually and spoke slowly, "You don't need our identification."

The tall guard repeated, as if hypnotized, "We don't need your identification."

Again, he waved his hand, "Tell your men to stand down."

The guard looked about at the anxious Firebenders. "Stand down! Stand down!"

Now the small, green one did the same hand wave, "To Katara of Southern Water Tribe, take us."

"I will take you to Katara of Southern Water Tribe. This way."

The guards led them to a small red tent, and let them inside. Sitting in a heap against the far wall was a modestly tall girl with tan skin and brown hair. The latter of which was in a mess.

"Leave us now," Obi-Wan commanded.

The girl looked up, her beautiful blue eyes red from past crying. Anger showed clearly in her face. It did not take a Master like they were to see such things.

The green one spoke softly, "Child, anger feel you?"

The prisoner did not reply. She simply stared at them.

Obi-Wan tried another approach, "Forgive us, we did not introduce ourselves. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Master Yoda. We are here to help you."

A ray of hope lit her eyes, and her features softened a little, "Help me? How?"

"Here to help all of you we are," Yoda explained. "Great trouble, our worlds are in."

"Things happened as they should not have," Obi-Wan continued, "and many have suffered greatly because of it."

"You come here and tell me of suffering?" Katara growled, "Most of my people are dead, the rest face greater suffering than our world has ever seen. You know nothing of suffering!"

"Quite the opposite, young one. Listen to our tale, and see if it rings familiar. A dark force warred against the free people of our world, led by a horrible ruler. We waited for our last hope, but he never came. The war overtook us all."

"That is my story as well, Mister...uh..."

"Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Right, Kenobi. I misjudged you. I am sorry."

"It is alright. We need your help, Katara."

"How can I help? I'm worthless at waterbending."

"That is not true...at least, not in one world."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember what I said before about things that happened..."

"As they should not have, yes. I remember."

"This is a story about that. Our connection to the universe, as members of our Order, allows us to know when we have traveled into alternate worlds."

"Alternate worlds?"

"Please, fewer questions. There is little time, and I have much to explain. In your normal world, the right world, the next Avatar was an Airbender named Aang."

"That's impossible. The Fire Nation massacred all of the Air Nomads."

"All but one. Aang ran away from the temple when he learned he was the Avatar. In the right world, he was to meet you 100 years from then, and he would travel with you and your brother Sokka all around the world. You helped him learn all four elements, and he defeated the Fire Lord and saved you all."

"Obi-Wan," Yoda grumbled, "Neglect you do, that have Sokka we do not."

"That will be amended in short time. Anyhow Katara, things did not go well. In this world, Aang was killed by a lightning strike, and the Avatar cycle would have to wait another one hundred years."

"That is why...fallen your world has."

Katara looked worse than before. "So what are you doing here?"

"We have tracked down the passage to another world, where yours and ours are one. In that time-line, the Avatar, our New Hope, has not been killed."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"For you to accept your mission: to journey to the other world with those that would be your allies, and train the Avatar as you should have."

"Why me?"

"Destiny it is, Waterbender. Accomplish this task, no one else can."

Katara stood. "I accept, but I have no skill. How will I train the Avatar?"

"With time, Katara. With time. But for now, we must move quickly."

Obi-Wan pulled aside his cloak, and retrieved a small metal device. He flipped a switch, and the White Lotus Tank sent out a powerful shockwave that rocked the whole camp. Just then, a grizzled young man and a bored-looking young girl appeared in the tent.

"Your allies, these are. Your brother, Sokka, and Toph Bei Fong, Earthbender."

"I know my brother, but who is she?"

"In the other world, she joined your group to train Aang in how to Earthbend."

Sokka and Toph gave him quizzical expressions. Sokka spoke first, "Katara, who are these guys, and how did I get here?"

Toph grunted with annoyance, "I heard you speak, but I can't see you. What are you?"

"We are not of this time phase."

"Contact your world's elements, we cannot."

Sokka was left clueless again, "Whatever that means."

Obi-Wan gestured to outside. "Come quickly, children. Our time has run out."

They all ran outside, and came face to face with a very distressing sight. There before them stood an army of angry Firebenders, and five very dangerous people at the forefront: Prince Zuko, the Firebending Prince who regained his honor; Princess Azula, the Firebending prodigy; Mai, the Stoic knife-throwing master; Ty Lee, the acrobatic mistress of ki manipulation; and none other than the Phoenix King Ozai himself.

Zuko called out, "Stop in the name of the Fire Nation."

Yoda called back, "Harm us, you cannot. The time for your world, ended it has."

"I shall decide that," Ozai declared, "Azula! Kill them all!"

Azula rushed forward, and hit an invisible wall. She jumped to her feet, and shot a bolt of lightning at Yoda. But the small green master pooled all the energy in front of his hand, and hurled the blast off to the side.

"Mai! Strike now!"

Obi-Wan raised a hand slowly. Mai threw five knives, one to each target, but they halted in mid-air, and fell to the ground as Azula had.

"Ty Lee!"

The acrobat leapt forward and jabbed at Yoda's arm. In shock, she recoiled back, both her arms hanging limp.

"My chi! That thing blocked my chi!"

"Zuko! Finish this, now!"

Before Zuko could act, the White Lotus Tank rolled forward, and all the heroes rushed into the hatch. The Tank lifted into the air, and vanished in a thundercloud. Yoda had spoken truly: the Fire Nation's best had lost the fight against two old men and three children.

_**Tune in next time for Chapter 2, where I introduce the new Avatar!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Star Wars, but I love them both dearly.**

Water, Earth, Fire, Air...

A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away...

There was a disturbance...

FINAL ROUND: The Disturbance

Chapter 2 - Only Hope For Three

The rising binary suns cast a soft golden glow across the desert sands of the planet Tatooine. Wind howled loudly through the wide desert plains, and a lumbering, rusty vehicle came to a halt by a most peculiar farm. The homestead was built into small holes excavated straight into the ground, and large harvester machines hummed and whirred all around it. What did they harvest on a desert planet? Moisture. A large door opened in the vehicle, and a handful of small, cloaked creatures led a procession of droids out to the front. The hooded folk - Jawas - muttered to each other as they busily lined up the droids - their wares for sale.

A wizened old man in his mid-sixties limped out of a small building atop the homestead. He gazed at the machine with a bored expression in his eyes, and he continued forward. Behind him ran an energetic young man with pale skin and blond hair. They met the Jawas at their huge machine to barter for the droids. A voice called out from one of the huge holes.

"Luke Aang! Luke Aang!"

The young blond kid went over to the edge to see an elderly woman standing in the main courtyard.

"Luke, tell Gyatso that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce."

Luke called out over the wind, "It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him."

Luke returned to his uncle, just in time to hear him turn down one offer from the Jawas.

"I suppose you're designed for etiquette and protocol."

The golden droid to which he spoke replied, "Why, yes sir."

"I have no need for a protocol droid."

The droid replied quickly, "Of course sir, not in an environment such as this - that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that..."

Gyatso cut him off, "What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators."

"Vaporators! Sir, my first job was programming binary load lifters, very similar to your vaporators in that respect. You could say..."

"Do you speak Bocce?"

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me..."

"All right shut up!"

Gyatso turned to the Jawa nearest to him.

"I'll take this one, and that red one. Luke, I want you to go into Toshi Station. Pick some some power converters for me."

Luke began to whine, "But I was going to get these droids set up before dinner..."

"You can waste time with these buckets of bolts when your chores are done. Now go on, get to it!"

Luke ran off to the hangar, the other building on ground-level besides the one they came out of. He hastily jumped into his T-16 Skyhopper and took off without thinking. Of course, it was only a short matter of time before his flying craft began to crash.

"Come on! Come on! Don't do this to me...Oh, why didn't I fuel up before flying?"

Thankfully, he had been in this situation many times before, and Luke managed to switch to auxiliary power for a smooth emergency landing. He jumped out and ran to the engine.

"Oh, that's just great. All power in the battery is shot! Terrific!"

BROOOOARG!

Luke jumped in fright at first, then ducked low to avoid being seen. When he heard the strange moan again, he ran to the cockpit and pulled out a pair of macrobinoculars. Within seconds, he found the source of the noise.

"Banthas! That must mean there are Sand-people nearby."

He stealthily crept over to his luggage compartment and pulled out a rifle. He was not about to let any raiders get the jump on him. He crouched low in the sand and pinpointed the same spot he was looking at earlier. Looking through the viewfinder, he saw several men - or what looked like men - walking around the Bantha herd.

"Just as I thought. Sand-people."

"GET BACK!"

Luke heard the girl's voice, and looked up to find a raider standing over him, shaking its staff menacingly.

"Aaah!"

Luke dropped the rifle and staggered back.

SNAP! SNAP! A solid tendril of water lashed back and forth, slapping the raider continuously. Luke craned his neck to see behind him, and found the girl that had shouted the warning. She was heavily cloaked in a thick brown robe, with the hood up. She was waving her hand majestically, and the magic water before her was obeying her will. Who was this girl? The Tusken Raider ran for cover, and she snaked all the water back into a pouch on her belt. Luke was dumbstruck, and did not move. The cloaked girl picked up a large sheet of paper and dusted it off. It rolled neatly into a scroll that she put in her robe. She walked over to where he sat and helped him up.

"Thanks for saving me!"

The desert girl just rolled her eyes, "You'll be paying back the favor soon enough."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. We need to get going. It will be dark soon."

"My name's Luke. What's yours?"

"Katara."

"Where'd you learn that trick?"

"It's not a trick. It's water-bending."

"Fine. Where did you learn that water-bending trick?"

Katara gave him a glare, then started walking again. "There will be time to explain soon, but we need to get indoors. Those sand-people will be back, and in greater numbers."

They walked for almost half an hour until they came to a sand-brick hut on a high hill. They walked in, and Katara took off her heavy desert robe. Luke had never seen anyone like her in his whole life. Her brown hair was done up in braids and loops. Her skin was a smooth tan. She wore an odd blue tunic, and she had the most ravishing blue eyes. She was...beautiful.

"Is this you?"

Katara handed him a scroll, already partly unrolled. He opened it the rest of the way, and found a picture of a young boy, probably twelve. He was wearing orange monk robes, carried a big wooden staff, and - his most distinguishing features - his head was bald with a blue arrow tattooed on it. He had matching arrows on his hands and feet, too. He looked bizarre, but yet, his face was unmistakable.

"No, I mean yes...but no. He's so different! He's wearing those weird robes, and he has a staff, and I'm not bald!"

"You can't deny that he still looks like you."

"I don't have an arrow on my head!"

"It's you, okay Luke? I've got a story to tell you."

And so Katara told him a story about another world, where people could control the elements with martial arts called "bending," where her tribe was destroyed by the evil Fire Nation, and the only hope for saving anyone was to find the Avatar. He never came, and Katara was sent to Luke's world, which she claimed was the close cousin to another world destroyed by an evil empire. He slowly began to realize that she meant he was the last hope, not for one world, but for three.

"Luke, you may not be ready to hear this yet, but you are the Avatar. And the new Hope for all people. It is destiny. Your destiny."

"No, no, no. I'm needed here. In this world! Uncle Gyatso needs me for the harvest."

"In our world, Gyatso was a monk, and your dearest friend. He would have told you what you should do. If you trust Gyatso in this world, then go to him. I won't stop you. In fact, I'll help you. But get some rest first. We can't go back until morning."

"All right, Katara. See you tomorrow."

_**Keep an eye out for Chapter 3, the startling revelation! A very familiar, very hot-headed person is going to make an appearance!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Star Wars, but I love them both dearly.**

Water, Earth, Fire, Air...

A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away...

There was a disturbance...

FINAL ROUND: The Disturbance

Chapter 3 - The Evil Prince

Night had fallen at the Lars household, and Luke had not yet come home. Yangchen was worried and panicking, and a furious Gyatso was pacing the floor.

"Where is he?" Yangchen cried. "Where could he be? Why hasn't Luke come home?"

"He'll be back," Gyatso snarled, "and when he does come back, he's in for a heap of trouble."

"How can you think of punishing him? We should be out looking for him!"

"Don't get the notion in your head, Yangchen. It's dark out, and the sand-people could be out tonight.

That didn't help at all, and Yangchen started up her weeping again. Gyatso sighed angrily and put a palm to his face.

"The droids are up above, watching for him. When he comes back, they'll detect him from a parsec away."

There was an unexpected knock at the door, which startled the Lars couple in a most unusual manner.

"Could that be Luke?" Gyatso wondered, "How did he get in without the droids seeing him?"

His answer came quickly, and it was not one either of them wanted to hear.

A deep and intimidating voice shouted, "Open up in the name of the Empire!"

Gyatso turned to Yangchen. "Go. Hide. I'll see what they want."

He turned back to the door, "What do you want at this ungodly hour?"

Then a different voice, higher and fueled with rage, answered,

"Open this door or we will burn your house to the ground!"

Gyatso limped toward the door, muttering to himself, "It's already in the ground...stupid Imperial bantha-brains."

He pushed the button on the wall, and the door slid up into the wall. A small troop of Imperial Blazetroopers marched into the room, followed by an young but intimidating figure in black armor and a black cape. He wore no helmet, had his jet-black hair up in a topknot, and had a gruesome red scar over his left eye. This was the owner of the other voice Gyatso had heard.

"Who are you," Gyatso snarled, "and why are you here?"

The young Imperial glared him right in the eyes and said, "I am Lord Zuko of the Galactic Empire. Where is the Avatar?"

Luke woke up groggily in the old dwelling Katara had brought him to. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The first of the binary suns was just beginning to edge over the horizon. Luke let out a big yawn, and strongly considered going back to sleep. That was when he realized that Katara was not in the hut.

"Oh no, Katara."

He grabbed his rifle and ran out of the hut in a frenzy. He stopped dead in his tracks. Katara, already dressed her in heavy robe again, was holding twin spheres of water aloft, with no clear sign of any tool she might be using. _This must be more of that water-bending_, Luke told himself. Presently, Katara began to swirl the water in tight circles, then it leapt out to a wide ring around her as she spun like a dervish. She came to a stop, again with her back facing Luke. She gathered up the water with a sweeping gesture and somehow stored it in a pouch in her robe. She finally turned to face him.

"Good morning, Luke. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," Luke lied. He thought back to his dream that night. Being frozen in a giant iceberg. Waking up to see a beautiful native girl in a blue parka. Traveling the world on a giant flying thing that looked like a big, white bantha. They were strange things he dreamed about. What did they mean?

"That's great. You ready to start back to your place?"

"Yeah, sure, I..." He stopped. A strange rumbling sound echoed in his ears, and whatever made it was coming closer, and fast. Something in his mind clicked, and he knew at once that they needed to move.

"Bantha stampede!"

They ran away from the hut as fast as they could, just as a rushing herd of bantha stormed by. The huge yak-like animals stopped for no one when something had them whipped up in a panic like that. Luke wondered what could make them so scared, and his question was answered before he could ask it. A huge six-legged shadow loomed over-head briefly, then a giant white bantha crashed down next to them...almost as if it had...come from the...sky. A light came on for Luke when he saw the thing.

"I know what you are! You were in my dream!"

"Luke, don't! That thing is dangerous!"

In response, the huge creature stuck out its enormous tongue and gave Luke one solid lick from toes to head. He started to laugh.

"Katara, I don't think he'd hurt anyone."

"Well, then what caused the stampede?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know. They came from that way." He pointed to a dune to his right. "Let's go check it out."

"Wait! Not yet." Katara ran back into the hut and came out with a long wooden staff, with metal on the end. She handed it to Luke, saying,

"Here, this was your staff in our world."

Luke took it curiously, and inspected the metal bit at the top, "What is this thing?"

Katara stared at it too. "That's strange. That wasn't there last night."

"Hey, look. A button!"

Luke pushed a small red button on the staff, and bright blue light extended from the metal tip. He jumped in surprise, and Katara suddenly remembered.

"Ah! I know what that is now! I was told by an old man that that is called a light-saber. It was used by the Jedi; a more elegant weapon of a more civilized time. At least, that's what the old man said."

Luke bobbed the light blade a few times, then turned it off. With a skillful spin, he stowed the staff on his back, as if by reflex. Katara gave him an odd look, and Luke stared at his hands for a moment, mouth gaping wide. He then regained a little composure, and they looked at the dune.

"It's a long walk to even clear that dune," Luke said perceptively.

The white bantha gave a grunt and kneeled over. Katara pointed at it.

"It almost looks like that thing wants to take us."

"Katara, I don't know what kind of bantha they have in your world, but it would be quicker for us to walk on foot than to ride him."

"I don't know about that. Did you see how he came here?"

"It almost looked like he..."

"Flew?"

"Yeah."

They got the same idea at once, and they jumped up on the flying bantha's back. When he jumped on, Luke got the strangest feeling. It was as if he had been there before, on the back of a big furry creature with Katara, flying across a desert. But that couldn't be possible, could it?

"Luke? How do we get this thing to fly?"

"I don't know. Do I look like an expert on big, white, flying bantha to you?"

"Come on, buddy! We need to go see what caused the stampede!"

Luke's eyes flashed bright white, for only a moment. "Okay, Appa, yip yip!"

"Yip wha..." Katara started to say, but the bantha decided it was time to go, and it jumped into the air and started to fly. "Whaaaaaa!"

"Did you call this thing 'Appa'?"

"Did I say that?"

"Yeah, you did. And you got him to fly by saying 'yip yip' or something."

"I think I'd remember something that stupid. If saying 'yip' would make bantha fly, we would have figured it out a long time ago."

"Don't think so. This guy seems special."

"Yeah...I was thinking the same thing. Oh no!"

They had cleared the dune, and Luke spotted something on fire. And that something was his house.

"That's my uncle's place! We have to help! Come on, buddy! Fly faster!"

They landed a few feet from the smoldering wreckage. The first thing they found was the disembodied head of the golden translator droid.

"C-3P0? What happened?"

"Oh, Master Luke, it was terrible! Some men from the Empire came here last night. They burned down the whole house!"

"I can see that. Where are my aunt and uncle?"

"I'm sorry, Master Luke. I'm not quite sure. I lost my head a little in the confusion."

"Looks like you lost your head a lot."

"Oh no! I'm just a head! This is awful!"

Then Luke heard Katara scream. He looked up in a hurry, and found Katara staring at a pile of charred bones.

"Uncle Gyatso!"

He ran to the remains and collapsed on the ground. "No! No! I should have been here! I could have stopped them!"

Katara changed moods to that of reason, "No, Luke, if you had been with them you surely would have been killed."

Katara then had an epiphany. She ran over to the golden head, which was still spouting eloquent depression.

"Threepio, be quiet! I need to know. Did you see the men that burned down the house?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I..."

"What did they look like?"

"They were Imperial Blazetroopers, young miss. Well, except for the one."

That struck a note all too familiar. "The one?"

"Yes, I believe one of them was dressed all in black. He had pale skin and a topknot, and a horrible scar. Simply atrocious. He said his name was Zuko."

_**Coming up next is Chapter 4, and the beginning of the Last Avatar's quest for revenge!**_


End file.
